


Perpetual Anticipation

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray reminisces and counts down the minutes till he gets off work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the kink bingo prompt of "Bites/bruises"

Ray twitched a bit as he sat down by his desk. It had been a long day already, but the clock was ticking down and barring any unforeseen new developments in cases, he'd be able to get out on time.

It would definitely be a bright spot on a Monday night. Another bright spot would be going home and finishing what he and Ben had begun the same morning. Well, not finishing, but continuing.

Ray watched as the Duck brothers dragged a guy past who was wearing a pink and yellow spandex suit with matching tutu. Shaking his head, he signed another report, dumped it in the correct file folder, pulled up the next one and made a note on it to have Ben check it before he signed off on it.

Ray rubbed his collarbone, feeling the texture of the t-shirt rubbing against his sensitive skin. He knew, without checking, that the skin was still pretty red from where Ben had made sure Ray would have plenty of incentive to end his day on time.

Well, Ben really did it because a) he was a possessive bastard (and Ray loved it) and b) he took a delight in marking Ray because he knew that Ray would enjoy feeling it through the day.

Ray shifted in his seat, not merely because the bite he had on one ass cheek, but because his pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

It had taken ages to get under Ben's stiff surface and there had been times where Ray had wondered if he'd ever get there. It had so been worth the time and effort, because Ray was pretty sure he was on his last relationship ever. You might have thought that someone as quiet as Ben would get boring after a while, but boring was the last word Ray would ever consider using to describe their partnership. In or out of bed.

Ray reached under the desk and ran the palm of his hand down over his thigh, feeling the muted sting from several scratches and bites on his skin. With a soft smile, he shook his head and focused on his work for another couple of minutes.

The memory of Ben pinning him to the bed, intensely working on marking every inch of Ray's body, while Ray was writhing under him, suddenly intruded. Taking a deep breath, Ray willed his body to behave at least until he'd signed off on the last of the paperwork and was out the door.

He knew he had to avoid drawing too much attention to the marks that Ben tended to leave on him. Not because Ray didn't like being Ben's and proving it to the world, but because he'd already fielded more than one question whether or not he was in an abusive relationship with someone.

Just because Ben had been a little too enthusiastic a few weeks earlier. The fact was that Ray knew Ben would stop immediately if he thought that Ray didn't like the marks he left on Ray's body. And no, Ray wasn't succumbing to Ben's fancies against his own will. He genuinely found it hot that Ben never held back with him when they were on their own.

Besides, just because people couldn't see that Ray tended to be just as rough with Ben, didn't mean he wasn't. Ben was just better at covering up the proof.

Ray shifted in his seat again. He really shouldn't be thinking about this shit at work, especially not when he'd be walking through the station within the next five minutes. Sporting wood was not a way he'd like to do it. Ray grinned to himself and noticed that more than a few people were giving him weird looks.

Which just meant that this was a fairly normal workday for him.

Focusing on his work, Ray managed to get the last reports signed and delivered before he looked up and realized that it was time for him to leave. Thankfully work _had_ taken his mind off Fraser refreshing some of his handiwork later and he could get up and get out of the place without embarrassing himself too much.

It was time to go to the Consulate, pick up Ben and Dief, go home, feed Dief and then get a little one-on-one time with Ben until dinnertime. Ray was pretty sure he could convince Ben to forego making dinner and just ordering in.

It would give them more time and Ray really wanted to re-mark that strip of flesh right under Ben's ass cheeks where the skin was really sensitive.

Reveling in that thought, Ray grinned even wider as people moved quickly to get out of his way. His reputation as a nutcase really did amuse him most days and came in handy quite often.

The End


End file.
